We drop dead when we shut down: memories of FreeRealms
'may our characters begone may our lives be in ruins may our hearts be broken to the point of no return we shall live on memorizing this beautiful game if it shuts down may the memories live in our hearts in our minds in our souls may our love drag it from the nine rings of hell into a beautiful pheonix MAY FREE REALMS LIVE TO SEE APRIL 2ND!!!!! ' One Eyed Republic here you know me the one who kinda started a little battle that just wanted twolegs to pass lands tht clans own yea thts me im good trust me i made this just cuz if it closes notice how i said IF IF IF place your memories here this better not be like my legends or Free Realms page only like 3 entries you guys better put your memories on here please. ~One Eyed Republic Stoneteller's memories My memories started in 2009(I think I don't remember) but I was signing up with my dad helping me, My computer was very slow back then. I was just Whitekit XD But I remember when I was just a twoleg. I didn't know about WarriorCats then. I was like 9 I didn't read. I just went to parties and junk. Then I stopped playing for a year. Well I went on it one day and they deleted my account so I made a new one. I quickly learned about Warrior Cats and Clans and I started my quest and or story. I remember when I learned how to murder for the first time! o-o I murdered a couple and left nothing the poilce could find! I was now a wanted fellion o-o and before I would kill peeps I would drink 10 pounds of sugar! I have plans of throwing my weapons into Sea Side on the last day and I will make more on Feral Heart so I can make more memories with those. My favorite kill was a dog o-o. and a lion o-o I know I am crazy.... every body knows that xP Well only one time I landed in jail... that was my very first kill o-o (It was glitched so I couldnt leave o-o) So I got out some how but I forgot :P MY FAVORITE IS when me and Jay got drunk on rose water! XD we woke up with his and her tattoos xD I have Jay's name and Jay has White on our shoulders xD now the best part of reading this is.... -dumps mini star bursts at everybody- xD c};''' '''BESTEST FRIENDS EVER! (note I am not doing bestest friends to lest bestest friends o-o) Blake BlackAssassin Jayfeather Halfmoon Crowfeather Cherrypool My old FreeRealms names Allycat098 White fangcat Whitestar Leader White Støneteller (meh name right now) People I trust the most o-o Jayfeather Halfmoon Blake BlackAssassin DarkBlazing Star Ren Jaob (Don't mind me Im watching you two from the closet wishing to be the friction in your jeans~Sugar We're Goin' Down XD) Blake BlackAssassins memories I remember my life on here my first love my first fight my first clan....my first criminal thing tht landed me in jail (they glitched the house so i'd end up there when i got off and tht i couldn't get out or port to my friends) my first stalker where to start...I guess with everyone i met i had good friends great friends unbelievable enemies(Yeah Blackstar im talking about you ^_^ see i remember you) but these things don't matter that much just....the ppl i've come to known and hate i love everyone i meet enemies or not Enemies: Blackstar Assassins of the realms(hunting me cuz i didnt wanna join) cat clans cops of free realms Friends: MidnightPelt Micheal lionstar this maybe short but i cant remember it all i cant tell you my past.....its my secrets everything i told you was soley the present ''Hi, I'm Bubblestar, whatever, it's me here ._., so here is my journey of Free Realms, great memories, I guess.. In December, 2009, on the 17th December, when I was around 8, I remember my dad telling me there is this new game that I might like and that I should get into it, so we downloaded it on my computer. I never played a game before, and I suspect he wanted to get me into gaming because he loves it. Made my character and all but I didn't play until the next day. So I instantly fell in love with it. I played, made friends, joined guilds, heck I made a lot of them, added countless numbers of friends, got as much clothing as I wanted, levelled with pleasure, ect. It wasn't until this one day that I met my first real friend, Mato, her name was Samantha then and she was a human; she was following me around Seaside, so basically I asked her if she wanted to be sisters and she accepted, and there it went from there, we became like, bffs. I met a few other of my close FR friends then, Claire Silvercharm, Lilly Lizardflowers, Emerell Hunter/Jade West14 (then) & Stella Dazzlingflowers. We always had fun and were all close. So in 2011, my journey with the clans became, off & on, but I think late 2011 I started staying in clans. I made Aurora, got hate from Chris, all that drama, I have a whole story so you can find it on my profile. This is just a brief.. whatever, I also made Dawn Clan on my clans list, I got members, whatnot, it was confusing. Success at times, not at other times. And I am so thankful I had my clan journey, because I made many amazing friends. Just to name a few: JayClaw, Jayfeather, Erin Nightshade, Legend MoonStar, SoCloseTo Toast, Morning Cloud, Moss Sky, StarCast Eclipse, Remmy, so much more (I don't have time to list ppl, Ima do it tomorrow, it's nearly 2am so I need to go to bed and my brains like wtf) and of course FrostBreeze, who was deputy of most of my clans and the best friend ever. In early 2012, I started facetiming and texting Frost & Mato/Krissy. We became really good friends, have been ever since. That's also when me & Krissy made this wiki, and I'm so happy about it. This is my story. So my sister Lilly, I guess you could say, grew up? She changed, a lot, and not in a good way, she was being a complete bitch. She made new friends, got a boyfriend and started ignoring us and treating us like little bastards. And Claire & Stella hardly play anymore, I probably haven't seen Stella in what, 9 months? But we are still great friends, no matter what, and Emerell, I think we still like each other, I wouldn't give her something so idk ._. It's going to be really hard letting go. 4 years of madness, mayhem, fun, excitement, friendships and everything. I never thought that it would come to and end, but like Marcus Zusak says, nothing lives forever, right? I used to imagine being 80 and playing this game. I've had so many memories and long lasting friendships and all of you are just amazing, it's going to be so hard letting go and saying goodbye. This is even depressing writing this. But thank you, so much, to SOE for creating this amazing game in the first place, because then I wouldn't know any of you! And to every one of my friends, just for being great friends, being there when I needed it, and for staying a long lasting friendship with me. You guys are all amazing. So, so, so much! And can you believe within my 2-3 years as a cat, I've NEVER had a mate? Free Realms Memories 1) Don't really remember much of this, but so I heard of these warrior cat things xD, and so I was like I wanna make a clan to my sister Lil :P, then she said, "Okay, make RiverClan" and so I write Warrior Cats of River Clan and then one minute later I thought it was boring so I deleted it o.o 2) I don't really remember how we got into the conversation let alone much of this, but so one day I was hanging with somebody who I knew and a couple of her friends, we were all pixies and we were talking about making a pixie guild. 3) When I was leader of Aurora Clan on my alt and I said to a warrior who I knew, can you train this apprentice? So I ported to them to see how they were doing, turns out she was actually doing combat with him, and I was like ..., don't you know how to fight the warrior way? What warrior way, she said. So I had to teach her ._. turns out her old clan, Bone Clan, taught battling that way. 4) I was a newb but I made a clan called Icy Clan with my sister, Lilly, as the deputy, and i think Krissy was the med? And the memory was when I was watching Lilly train our first apprentice in the clan. Me helping. 5) When I stayed up to 1am one night because I just joined Mountain Clan again (from convincing morning) and recruiting people and helping the clan, and so I helped her give birth xD 6) One day I ported to Ravenflight and she was making this big mall/city thing or something, and she gave me a tour and stuff c: 7) In Merry Vale me and Rainyy (my friend) were actors in a video that another friend of ours was making. So we started yelling things when we were bored and Minne kept shouting back smart comments and telling us to shut up and stuff, and I was like I SHALL FIND YOU and all this stuff, it was funny o.o. 8) So this wasn't long ago actually. I went to a party and I saw this person with the guild called I just, omg, died. I was like "Do you like catching fire?", she goes "No?" and I go "Well, why are you in finnick clan? He is in catching fire" and she goes "Oh yeah" so then I say "Who's the leader", and she tells me (ready for it:): Emma Odair (xD Finnick Odair, get it?) my memories of free realms ~Darkblazing star the day I joined I was in Hawaii I lived there for 7 years but anyway I found this game and my parents don't like it when I download games without their permission but when I saw this I made an account while my parents where outside doing something (don't remember what) but I got on and I was amazed at what I found it was an awesome game I started at cross roads I remember the grass was cool and stuff it seemed that everything was brighter and had a heaven like glow to it and when my parents got back inside I told them I made an account for free realms and they got a little upset and they were debating on letting me keep it or if they would uninstall it then they said ok to me keeping it but they where REALLY close to uninstalling it though I couldn't play it for a week as punishment so I got my whole life of free realms by luck My Memories -Halfmoon My memories started in 2009 when I joined. I saw a commercial for it on TV. I called my friend and we started registration together. I honesly dont remember much after that but my mom started blaming FR for the virus we got on our computer so I was banned for about 6 months. When I was able to persuade my mom into letting me get back on, I was so happy! I got back on and name my character Stephanie Truebeam. Me and my friend would RP all the time on the phone. She got me into the warriors books right about the time the Clans started popping up. I loved the books so me and my friend joined a clan. Ice Clan. We didnt stay long. We would always clan jump. One day her computer broke and they couldnt afford another one so I got so sad that I quit clans for a while and joined Moonlighterz. I loved every person in that guild. They were my family. Sometimes I still miss them. One girl kept on getting hacked and they always made her quit Moonies (Moonlighterz). One day, I gave her my spot and never went back. I went back to clans and clan jumped again. Until I found Vapor Clan. I started as an apprentice and worked my way up to warrior then med. I loved it there. Currently Vapor Clan is still alive but no one gets on anymore and they hate me because my twin used to get on (Yes I have a twin) and wreak havoc and I got kicked because of it. I clan jumped until I found Meadow. I started out as a kit there and was adopted my Twilightclaw. I worked my way up to head warrior and then left with Twi and went to Whitemist Clan. That lasted a little bit but while I was in Whitemist, I would sometimes quit to join DarkBlaze. One day, I quit permatantly for DarkBlaze. Now, I tried to continue but I cant anymore. Im sorry. '''My Names' Stephanie Truebeam Halfmoon Star Halfmoon All Friends/Family ''In no Order'' Stoneteller Jayfeather Jagged Star DarkBlazing Star Twi Cherrystar StarCast Eclipse Luna Cresent Bluê's FreeRealms journey December 21st 2009 is when I joined, I was 12. I was bored and on winter break when I saw a commercial for FreeRealms. It looked fun so I signed up. For awhile I just kind of wondered around the realms, I don't even know agh guid I was in, just some room non rp guild. Then I met Hailey. She invited me to join her family. I decided to join. I only had a mom, Sweet Julissa. And many sisters, no brothers. We did everything together, they got me into vampire and werewolf role play. For I while I just switched back and forth between the two sides. Then I met Black, and she had me join her vampire guild and become her new sister. I was in there for a few months. Then I met Angela at Crystal Bluegem's house, and she as in a guid called, Warrior cats of MountianClan. We become sisters and one day she wanted me to join her clan, claiming she was bored being alone in their. Since my vampire sister was inactive as well as my mother and other sisters (I basically just left the family, I've never seen any of them but one ever again) I joined. I didn't even know it was based off of books, but I did know that the clan sucked. They treated apprentices awfully, I never got a name and no one ever bothered to train me, every time I asked about it they would yell at me and tell me to go away. So Angela and I decided to make out own clan. I made Warrior Cats of BloodClaw clan. Ironic that didn't know there was a BloodClan or a BloodClaw pack. I made her my deputy and we came up with names, I named her Swifttail, based off her name Angela Swiftbreeze (currently her name is Epic Angela). And named me Bubblestar based off my name Kim Bubblelake. And yes I eventually got the books and I have read almost every book now. I met a lot of great people who joined my clan. We had problems from the start from BrightClan. Until they agreed to share with us. Son BrightClan died out though and we owned it our self for awhile. Out territory used to be all of ours and part of what was RavenClan's (the lake we claimed back) and about Ll of MeadowClan's land, I shrinked it to our current size because we had no use for the MeadowClan part. We used to fight a bit with RavenClan because of our border, we had no allies at this point, we pretty much stayed out of clan business. Soon though Ravenstar asked me about the lake we had, since they lived with no fresh water I thought they could use it more and shrunk our territory and gave them the lake. We been allies and friends ever since. We had trouble with DarkmoonClan which caused me to help my former mate, Foxstar, in the battle against them. Time passed though, we gained more allies any enemies. I was saddened that some of my first clan mates were becoming inactive. I had betrayals, like when my first kit Streampelt (I won't name her FR name since everything is cleared up now and she is no longer in clans or active) tried to kill me. But I gained more members, that I trust greatly. Some enemies become friends and some friends become enemies. But even with all the ups and downs I faced, I still needed FreeRealms, I needed it as an escape. It was a place I could go to escaping my reality. I hope I do not loose touch from the friends I have now. My names Kim Bubblelake Epic Kimberly (for like an hour then I switched it back to my first name, so only a few people know that name o.o) Bluefür (I think that is where the accent was o.o) Bluê Old friends and family I have not seen since my first couple of years Bridget Shinymeadows Jackson Bravecloud (I think it was Bravecloud) Derpy (she has an accent, forgot what it was) Epic Choco Blackspore Vampiregirl Dale Summerlark Thunderheart (I can't for the life of me remember his FR name o_o so that is his clan name) Juilet Lovedream Eagle Thunder Hazel Goldpool (can't remember if that is right, probably not +.+) Elizabeth (I don remember the last name o.o) New friends Autumnwhïsker Cinderpëlt Venomgazë Scôurge Ravenflight Åshflïght Bonë Christopher Foxface Låy Toxicdarkrose Fãwnleaf Cameron Swiftbandit (old friend but I still see his annoying butt o.o) Chaos Thunder Skylàr Blue Circe Goldenmatch Pearl Grandkeep (old too o.o) Tøxic Ëmber Çassîa Goldenmatch (old, one of the first clan members) Perfect Iris (That's not all of them, but yea o.o) 'Jaggedstar's Free Realms journey' I started FR in November of 2010,so I was eight or nine. I saw a commercial for it and begged my brother to sign me up.I remember my brother signing me up,and showing me how to play,even though I didn't really understand all of it. I wandered around and didn't really do anything,and I got back on and made a bunch of other accounts and joined a pony guild in 2012. A little later,I had started warrior cats when my friend begged me to read it,so I did and I absolutely loved it. A few months after that I met someone with a guild called Vapor Clan,and their character name was Toxic Kat. I was really surprised there were warrior cat fans on FR,and left the pony guild and asked to join. I joined,and stayed there for a really long-time and became deputy. But then Vapor Clan kind of died when a lot of people left,and the remaining people hadn't been on in months,so I left and found another clan called Skyfall Clan,and stayed there for a while too. But then I left when the leader started treating me badly,so I went rogue for awhile and met Legend Moonstar. We became good friends,and I joined her rogue clan,Bloody Moon Clan. But then the leader died and we were rogues again,so I met Leopardstar and joined Blood Clan. It went great,I really liked her and I miss her a lot now,and then she stopped getting on so I joined Warrior Kitts of StarClan. It was wonderful,everyone was nice,we always had fun! And then FR shut down after that. I left my character standing in Vapor Clan camp,since that place held sentimental value and was where I joined Warrior Cats of Free Realms. Past Names- Esther Owlbreeze FrostBlaze1 Lion Shadow Snowleap Jaggedstar (very last name) Best/Old friends - (in no order) Legend Moonstar Darkfeather Vinestar Treebreeze Whitestar Halfmoon Crookedleg Rory Daybreak Leopardstar Legacystar